


Flowers

by littlemissbaphomet



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon Compliant, During Canon, M/M, Oral Sex, Sims4 Machinima, The Sims 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29427879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissbaphomet/pseuds/littlemissbaphomet
Summary: General Hux is finally seeing someone. What's going on behind locked doors?  Ren falls hard and fast.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	1. Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Made for the kylux fandom 2021 Valentine's Day.

**[Link to video @Baphometsims Twitter](https://twitter.com/baphometsims/status/1360918194488303618) **

**run time 2:00 Twitter vids have to be 2:20 or less**


	2. After Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> General Hux is definitely seeing someone. Ship repair costs miraculously go down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made for the kylux fandom 2021 Valentine's Day. COCKS everywhere. Finalizer command deck after dark edition. Fucking hot canon setting kylux sex set to grinding music. Pull up a sturdy chair and grab a fan.

****

**[Link to @Baphometsims Twitter](https://twitter.com/baphometsims/status/1360918298934804483) **

**2:10 runtime**


End file.
